


picky eater

by flkes



Series: snowbird days [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, snowboarders a/u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkes/pseuds/flkes
Summary: Nolan just realized that just now that he has never told Nico that he doesn't like chocolate. Like at all. Which is a bit of a problem right now, considering that he wants to show him his favorite hot chocolate drink from this coffee shop.





	picky eater

It’s a cold winter afternoon where the streets are covered in snow and the wind is harsh enough to cut everyone up whenever they step outside. Yet, they both decided to spend the day outside, practicing tricks on the rails in the park across Nico’s apartment. When the city street lights turn on for the evening, Nico drags him to this small coffee shop smack dab in the middle of an undisclosed cobblestone street that he happens to know by heart. He claims that they brew the best hot chocolate in the world, with chocolate flakes at the top and a tower of whipped cream and a complementary cookie straw to drink through. He gets it every time he goes to this place.

As Nico continues to dole out high complements to this coffee shop, Nolan just realized that just now that he has never told him that he doesn't like chocolate. 

Like at all. Which is a bit of a problem right now.

To be fair, throughout all of the times that they have talked to each other (which is a lot.) there was never a good time to actually mention this fun fact about himself. Right now this is DEFINITELY NOT a good time to mention it. Nico's already at the counter making the order already. Nolan considers himself pretty blunt sometimes, but Telling someone about your distaste of things when that someone is so excited to show you the thing that you do not like is a Dick Move. And Nolan does not want to be a Dick to Nico. That’s is just rude, and he does not like to see him sad.

Besides, It’s probably like, a requirement for every Swiss citizen to like chocolate, and like, they would probably revoke it if they would say otherwise. 

Nolan sits down at an empty table next to the snow covered window. There's a small menu packet sitting on top. Nolan doesn't really understand what it’s saying, but he does read that this has 5 different chocolate specials, which he did not know that there was that many ways to make the same damn drink. But it's whatever. They would probably all taste the same anyway.

Nico comes back with 2 large mugs, topped with a tower of whipped cream, with the chocolate flakes, and a cookie straw, Just like he said they would have. He's real giddy about it, and he's already drinking through his straw when he sits down. He urges Nolan to try it before the cookie gets soggy.

Maybe if he takes just a little sip and just eat the whipped cream and just mess around with the cup the whole time then maybe Nico wouldn't notice. That's a good plan. So he slowly works the tower of whipped cream. At least that tastes good.

It's been 20 minutes and Nico comes back with his second mug when he sees Nolan's mug still full with his lukewarm drink, sans the whipped cream and the cookie straw that he already ate through.

“You know if you really want the whipped cream only we could just go to the store and get a can.”

Well crap. 

“I uhh, idon'treallylikethetasteofchocolate.” Nolan can feel himself starting to get red already.

Silence. And then a slight -”what?”

“I really want to, but like, I don’t like the eh- taste of it. In general.”

Nico snorted, “Surely because you only are used to the basic, North American chocolate and whatever powder shit you use for your hot drinks.” Nico laughs at him, and He urges Nolan to take another sip.

Nolan looks down on his mug, looks back up at Nico, and he just looks back with an arched eyebrow while drinking from his own. 

He takes a sip. He supposes it tastes fine enough. Not enough to say that he like it though.

“Yeah. I don't know. One mug isn't going to change my mind about it.” He swirls the rest of his cup.

“Because you drank it cold, silly.” Nico pauses for a bit, before continuing. “I'm not going to keep going out with a guy that doesn't like chocolates. But I really like you, and I am willing to put in the work.”

“Well, thanks for thinking so highly of me I guess.” Nolan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the little grin that creeps up on him.

Nico blurts out that he wants to try something else while he takes another sip from the mug. Okay sure. Nolan waits, but it doesn't look like Nico is doing anything else, not until he reaches across the table and guides him to a kiss, making him taste it, thorough, until all of the chocolate taste is gone, and Nico leans back with a giggle.

Okay then. Maybe Nico has a point. They would have to try a bunch of more types a bunch of more times in the future though. Make sure that this time isn't a fluke.

**Author's Note:**

> TFW you find out that this mfer ain't like pizza or chocolate LMAOOO https://bit.ly/2FQWDcQ
> 
> also, visit me @bruhshee.tumblr


End file.
